


the brightest smile

by mininism



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, minisang, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mininism/pseuds/mininism
Summary: there is a new cafe located right next to eunsang's apartment and there, he met a cute barista who has the cutest, brightest smile in the whole world and eunsang knew the smile the boy gave automatically change his whole life.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the brightest smile

* * *

"should we grab a coffee? there's a new cafe in the neighbourhood that just opened today." junho asks eunsang who keeps yawning from doing their assignments all day.

eunsang stretches his whole body as he stands up and grab his wallet, "sure. let's go."

eunsang and junho both entered the new cafe next to their apartment building, as it's already half full with people from the neighbourhood.

"woah... there's a lot of people in here." eunsang is amazed with how crowded it is, but the cafe is still spacious for everyone to walk around, and the amount of tables are a lot too.

"you go and wait at the table, i'll order. what do you want?" eunsang asks junho.

junho looks at the menu located at the walls above the counter as he squints his eyes, "hm.. iced cappuccino with caramel drizzle for me. i'll pay later."

eunsang nods as he continue to queue up, playing with his phone until his turn comes.

"welcome to lovelies cafe! what do you want to order, sir?" the barista in front of him smiles widely at eunsang.

eunsang was speechless as he sees the smile the boy gave, as he keeps staring at him for more than a minute now.

"sir, hello?"

eunsang shakes his head as he clears his throat, "ah! i'm sorry. uhm, one iced americano and iced cappuccino with caramel drizzle."

 _ **minhee**._ eunsang said his name in his head as he looks at the nametag pinned on his apron.

minhee just smiles at him as he repeat eunsang's order, and he proceed with the payment.

"will you drink here or takeaway?" minhee asked as he continue smiling.

eunsang once again is blind with the boy's smile as he has never seen such beautiful smile in his whole life. he smiles back at minhee, "i will drink here."

minhee smiles as he nods, "then we will deliver the drinks to you. please take this number. thank you and hope to see you again here."

eunsang smiles at him back, "i will."

"what's taking you so long?"

eunsang just shakes his head as he continue smiling, "nothing."

junho looks at eunsang weirdly, "why are you smiling? dude, you're getting weird. are you okay? did those assignments make your mind goes crazy?"

eunsang just laughs, "what? no, it's nothing really. is it wrong for me to smile?"

junho shrugs, "i don't know.. you were frowning the whole day because of the assignments and suddenly...." junho didn't get to finish his sentence as the barista delivers them their drinks,

"your order is here." minhee smiles at the two of them as he puts their drinks on the table, "hope you enjoy your drinks!" he left quickly to serve other customers.

junho looks at eunsang once again, "i know it now."

eunsang just sips his iced americano, "what is it? what did you talk about?"

"you're whipped for that barista, am i right?"

eunsang's eyes widen, "what? no! why would i? i just met him today."

junho scoffs, "look at that. look at the way you deny that in three sentences."

"you're talking nonsense! just shut up and drink your cappuccino, we still have a lot of assignments to do." eunsang rolled his eyes as he continue finishing his drink.

* * *

**the next day.**

"junho! i'm going to grab a coffee, do you want anything?" eunsang shouted from the living room, as junho peeks at him from his room, "anything is fine except americano!"

eunsang enters the cafe, the customers for today is even more than yesterday, probably because it's weekends, so people wants to feel the hype about the new cafe.

eunsang quickly queue up, and he was greeted by minhee again as he smiles at eunsang, more brightly than yesterday, "hello." eunsang greeted him first.

"hi. uhm, what do you want, sir?"

"one iced americano and one banana smoothie. both takeaways."

minhee nodded as he enters the order in the computer, "that would be 8$."

eunsang gives minhee his card. "name?" minhee asked as he holds one cup with marker on his other hand.

"eunsang." eunsang smiles at minhee as he said his name.

minhee just smiles as he writes the name, "that's a beautiful name. i'll call you later, thank you."

"c-call? h-how? we don't have each other's number..."

minhee chuckles, "i'll call out your name later, eunsang. not call with a phone."

eunsang rubs his nape, "ahh.. yes, i mean of course. hahaha, alright then." eunsang quickly left the queue as he sits in the waiting area.

* * *

it feels like a routine already. eunsang will wake up feeling so light-hearted, he doesn't know how he can feels like that. he still got his assignments as usual and usually, he would be stressing out over it. but for the past few days, he doesn't feel it. he's not that stressed. he feels like his life is getting back together now.

another routine to be added in eunsang's life, he will found himself either in his room, or in the cafe doing his assignments.

three times.

he will go to the cafe three times a day.

morning before class. afternoon after his class finished. evening or night, if he's bored and just want to hangout in the cafe.

sometimes he would greet minhee first, and they will casually talk, and sometimes eunsang will subtly flirts with minhee. eunsang likes it. and he knows minhee likes it too.

* * *

eunsang found himself already lining up in front of the counter, with minhee smiling at him. eunsang noticed how minhee's smile today is different from before.

did something happened? it's not so bright today. eunsang feels sad looking at that.

"hi, minhee." eunsang smiles at him.

minhee smiles back at him as he avoids eunsang's eyes, "is it as usual today?"

eunsang nods, "yes, i'll drink here."

minhee nods, "that would be 3$. thank you, i will deliver it to you." minhee weakly smiles at eunsang.

eunsang has been waiting outside the cafe, waiting for minhee to finish his work when he saw the boy walking out from the cafe with his casual tshirt. eunsang never really saw minhee with other outfits other than their uniform and apron.

"minhee!" eunsang shouted from behind as he quickly catches up minhee.

minhee looks at eunsang, "yes?"

"a-are you busy now?"

minhee looks at his watch, "not really. what is it, eunsang? do you have something to tell me?"

"ahh.. do you live around here?"

minhee nods, "i live just around the corner."

"can i walk you home?"

"sure....?"

"oh! you can trust me! i just want to talk to you as i walk you home. it's fine, right?"

minhee slightly chuckles, "of course. let's go."

they have been walking in silence for the past minutes until minhee decided to break the silence first.

"what is it that you wanted to talk?"

eunsang nervously looks at minhee as he scratches his head, "ah.. uhm.. i-i saw you today. you seems like you're not that energetic as usual. did something happened?"

minhee looks down as the two continue walking, "oh.. you noticed that. i'm fine, really. just, stress over work."

"minhee, if you need somebody to talk with, i'm here."

minhee chuckles, "it's fine. i'm really fine."

eunsang stops walking, "but you look like you're not fine. i don't like it when i see you not smiling brightly like today. it feels like my world is falling apart and i lose all my energy when i see you're not smiling brightly."

minhee stops walking too as he looks at him, "why do you care so much about me? we are just no one in each other's life. you're my customer, i'm just a worker who serves you. maybe you should just focus on your own life, your work, your **boyfriend** instead of me, eunsang." minhee stressed out the word boyfriend at eunsang.

"what? boyfriend? i don't have one!"

minhee clears his throat, "don't lie to me, eunsang. you can stop flirting with me now that i know you're taken. and also, my house is just there. you can stop walking me home here. good night."

eunsang stops minhee before he could walk further from him, "is this why you didn't smile brightly today at me? because you thought i have a boyfriend?"

minhee frowns, "w-what?! no way! why would i didn't smile brightly just because of t-that? m-mind your own business please." minhee lets go his hand from eunsang's grip as he runs towards his house, leaving eunsang alone.

* * *

**the next day.**

again. eunsang is the first one to line up. there aren't a lot customers in the morning.

"good morning, minhee." eunsang smiles at him.

minhee didn't smile back, "3$."

"what? i haven't order anything."

"you always order the same thing. iced americano, just like usual. can you proceed with the payment? there are customers waiting."

eunsang looks behind him, there's no one lining up behind him. he smiles at minhee, "i'm ordering something else today."

minhee sighs, "what is it?"

"are you free this evening?"

"no." minhee said coldly.

eunsang pouts, "but i asked one of your co-worker, they said your shift will finish early today."

"can you stop? i told you to stop flirting. should i remind you that you have a boyfriend?"

eunsang chuckles, "i told you i don't have one."

"then what about the boy you're always with?"

"i knew it. he's my bestfriend, and also my housemate. don't worry, he's already got a boyfriend himself."

minhee looks away as he felt embarrassed, "i didn't ask all that."

"so? are you free or not? i need an answer."

minhee looks down as he plays with his fingers, "i-i am.. around 4pm."

eunsang smiles, "perfect. see you at 4pm. i'll wait outside your house." eunsang said as he turns around to exit the cafe.

before he opens the door, he look at minhee again, who has been staring at him for quiet a while, "dress nicely. it's a date."

* * *

eunsang waited minhee outside his house. eunsang forgot to ask for minhee's number, so he couldn't text minhee that he's already waiting outside.

"hey." minhee greeted him as he opens the gate from the inside.

eunsang smiles at him, "hi. you look... good."

minhee blushes as he looks away to hide his blushing face from eunsang, "thanks. you too."

they first started their date with eating at eunsang's favourite restaurant. surprisingly, they talked a lot. eunsang just found out they are the same age. eunsang asks about minhee's life. minhee just told him that he's an early graduate from university, which is why he's currently working instead of focusing on his study unlike others.

"i'm really curious, minhee. why did you think junho is my boyfriend?"

minhee's eyes widen as he heard the question as he clears his throat, "well, you two are always in and out the cafe together and sometimes i see the two of you hugging, touching each others. and i'm just, weirded out because i noticed you have been flirting with me even if your friend is right next to you."

eunsang chuckles, "you're so cute for thinking like that."

minhee blushes, "i-i'm not."

"you're blushing. that's double the cuteness."

"eunsang, stop it." minhee pouts as his face is getting redder.

"now you're pouting. triple the cuteness."

minhee stands up, "that's it." he said as he leaves the restaurant first.

eunsang decided to walk minhee home again.

"we're here. thank you for today. it's great hanging out with you." minhee said.

eunsang pouts, "it's not just a hangout. it's a date."

minhee just rubs his nape as he looks down, hiding the blush on his face, "well. whatever you say. you should go now."

"alright. see you tomorrow, minhee." eunsang smiles at him as he started walking towards his apartment.

* * *

"look at that face. how's the date?" junho asks eunsang who has been smiling since he arrived home earlier.

"it was great. i get to know him better. and he's cute too. and do you want to know something?"

"what is it?" junho asks as he munch down his apple.

"he thought you're my boyfriend."

"bro.. what? ew..."

eunsang laughs, "i know. he thought you're my boyfriend because we kept having skin ships when we are together in the cafe. and somehow, he got jealous i think? then he told me to stop flirting with him because he's afraid you will be jealous."

"woah, he must've like you too then if he's jealous over me. and he noticed about you flirting with him? he's quick."

"well, i did it too obviously, who will not notice it? i actually found it cute, when he told me to stop flirting with him because he thought i was taken. and then when i told him you're not my boyfriend and also i said i'm single, i could see his eyes sparkling again, like he was happy to know that."

"gosh, then you two are so whipped to each other."

eunsang just smiles as he suddenly remember something, "i forgot to ask his number! oh my god."

junho shakes his head as he walks towards his room, "you're always at the cafe, just ask him there tomorrow."

eunsang sighs as he goes to his room and sleep, hoping to see minhee again the next day. and also reminding himself to ask for minhee's number.

* * *

as usual, before he goes to his uni, he make sure to go to the cafe first before anything else. he enters the cafe as he looks around, searching for the cute, tall boy in his apron. but he's nowhere to be found, even at the counter where minhee is usually at.

eunsang stops one of the worker there, "where is minhee?"

"today is his off day, sir." the worked said.

eunsang just nods, "alright then. thank you."

eunsang just sighs as he proceed to order his usual drink and goes to his uni.

* * *

weeks have passed. eunsang is getting more busier with his classes and assignments that he doesn't have time to even go to the cafe. he wanted to, but it would be time consuming to wait for his drink to be made, and to wait for it. the last time he goes there was when minhee is not working.

eunsang miss minhee. but he's not sure if the other miss him too. eunsang hopes he does.

eunsang is finally done with his final paper, as he quickly goes to the cafe to meet the boy he has been missing for so long.

minhee looks at eunsang who just ran into the cafe, who is trying to catch his breath. eunsang smiles at him, minhee smiles at him back.

it's finally eunsang's turn to order, "hi, minhee."

minhee smiles shyly at him, "hi.."

"i miss you."

"i miss you too." minhee said as he looks down avoiding eunsang's lovely stares.

eunsang look behind him, as there are new customers lining up, "i'll just order the usual. and i'll wait for your shift to end."

minhee just nods at him, "you don't need to pay."

"why?"

"my treat. you can go and sit." minhee said as he continue to take orders.

minhee's shift finally ended as the two are now sitting alone at the park next to eunsang's apartment.

"where have you been for the past few weeks?"

eunsang looks at him, "ah.. i'm busy with my assignments and exam. i'm sorry."

"what are you sorry for? i was just asking."

"i don't know. i'm sorry for making you waiting for me. i just... miss you so much. and i'm so happy that i get to see you today."

"why did you ran when you enter the cafe?"

eunsang chuckles, "i miss you so much, minhee. i finished my last paper today, and i just can't handle with how long i haven't seen you, so i ran from my uni to here."

minhee's eyes widen, "are you serious? isn't your uni far?"

eunsang chuckles, "i was just kidding. of course i took the bus and then i started running."

minhee smiles to himself, "i miss you too. not gonna lie, i was waiting for so long for you to come again. but then i lose hope, maybe you're just too busy... or you just doesn't want to see me anymore."

eunsang smiles at him, "if it's possible, i would love to have you right in front of my eyes all the time. i will never get tired of seeing you and your smiles. i'm glad you appear in my life, minhee."

minhee chuckles, "you really be dropping the formalities now."

"why? is it wrong?"

minhee shakes his head, "no. i like it, eunsang."

"ah... i thought you're going to say you like me."

minhee blushes as he looks at eunsang, "that, too."

"what?"

"i like you, eunsang." minhee smiles at eunsang as eunsang smiles at him back.

"i was supposed to say that first... but it's okay then. i like you too, minhee."

"are you really going to walk me home from now on?" minhee asks eunsang as they arrived at minhee's house.

eunsang nods, "yes, i'm going to do that everyday now that i'm not busy with uni. it's okay, right?"

minhee smiles, "it's fine. i just doesn't want to burden you to wait for me to finish my shift, and then walk me home. your apartment is like far away from here."

"i just want to be with you longer."

minhee looks at eunsang, as his eyes are shining brightly from the moonlight, "are we... boyfriends now?"

eunsang smiles, "i would love it if you think it that way."

minhee smiles shyly, "then... i'm going in first, eunsang."

eunsang nods, "wait!"

"yes?"

"we are officially dating now but we don't have each other's number yet." eunsang said as he gives minhee his phone.

minhee laughs, "you're right. there."

eunsang smiles as he looks at minhee's number in his phone, "i should've asked you sooner. but it's fine, i got it now. good night, i'll text you later."

minhee smiles at him, as he leans closer to eunsang as he gives him a peck on the cheek, "night."

"minhee." eunsang calls him before minhee closes the gate.

"hm?" minhee looks at eunsang.

"please smile more brightly, it means a lot to me. i love your smile."

minhee smiles brightly at eunsang as he nods, "i will, then. just for you, eunsang."


End file.
